


Babysitting Blues 0

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Chuck as God, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Michael as Dean | Dean as Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world falling apart Dean Winchester makes a deal to fix everything and save his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Blues 0

Janruary 2012  
Dean was lost, scared. His entire world was falling apart and he couldn't do a thing to fix it. Castiel was gone, dead. Leviathans walked the face of the planet, slowly taking over. And Sam, Sam was broken, damaged, his mind shattered. Bobby was dead and part of Dean feels like he has lost his father all over again.  
Dean wished there was something, anything he could do to fix things, he wished that none of it would have happened. He knew he was slowly killing himself, but he didn't know how to stop. The pain was unbearble, but it was his responsability to carry it, to be the strong one, to never give up.  
Dean walked outside the motel room, leaving Sam sleeping fitfully. He knew that whatever slight hold Sam had on things was slowly slipping away. Dean jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder, spinning around to come face to face with Chuck.  
"I can fix things," Chuck said softly. "All you need to do is tell me, tell me what you want."  
Dean laughed bitterly, "What I want? I want my brother to be safe. I want my parents to have never died. I want my friends back. Hell, I want Sam and I to have had a normal childhood. I want to be happy, I want Sam happy. I want him to have a family. I want that yellow-eyed bastard to never have gotten to Sam as a baby. I want the world to not be as broken as it is ever since I got back. You asked me what I wanted, that's it. I don't see how you can fix things," Dean's voice had raised during his rant, and by the time he finished he had Chuck by the front of the shirt, the other man pinned against the wall.  
Chuck nodded with a sad smile, "All you have to do is say yes, Dean. Say yes and I'll do as you ask."  
Dean swallowed hard, weighing his options in his mind. Did he say no, and let things stay the way they were, or did he say yes, yes to whatever Chuck was asking of him, and maybe, maybe fix things. He knew he really didn't have a choice and really what was the worst that could happen, nothing. "Okay then, yes."  
Chuck stepped away from Dean. With a smile he said, "It is done."  
\---  
November 2, 1983 was a normal night for the Winchester's. The only thing out of the ordinary that happened was that Mary finally told John the truth about her family. John loved her, and asked her to teach him, to help him learn how to protect both Mary and their precious baby boy, Sam.  
\---  
In September of 1990, when Sam was seven years old, John and Mary brought home their second child, Adam. Sam loved being a big brother, and vowed to teach him everything he knew.  
\---  
When Sam turned 16 and got his driver's licence, his father handed over the keys of the Impala telling Sam that she was his to take care of. Sam loved the car, but part of him, a small nagging voice in the back of his mind, knew it shouldn't be his, that it belonged to someone else, someone missing.  
\---  
When Sam turned 18 his parents sat him down and explained the family business. They gave him the option of following in their footsteps, or making his own way. Many things now made sense, how his parents had encouraged him to take martial arts, to learn how to shoot, how they had encouraged him to learn Latin.  
Sam graduated high school with honors, his parents and little brother smiling from the crowd as he accepted his diploma. He was going to Stanford in the fall, and spending the summer with Adam at Uncle Bobby's house. Sam knew that like his parents, and Aunt Ellen for that matter, that the older man was a hunter. Sam also knew that like himself, Adam would be kept out of the life until he was 18, save there being an actual reason to tell him sooner.  
\---  
Halfway through his freshman year of college, Sam met a woman named Lisa while at the park. The two became fast friends. He quickly picked up a job as babysitter for her son Ben. When Sam met Jessica a few months later, he introduced the two women. There was an instant connection between them and by the time Sam decided that college wasn't for him, that he should go into the family business the two women were living together, raising Ben as both of their's son.  
\---  
On Janruary 24th, 2004 a baby boy was born. His mother gave him the name of Dean. On that same day a man named Jimmy Novak left his house, left his wife and daughter behind, and allowed the angel Castiel to take over his body. The same day on the other side of the world, Michael walked the face of the planet in his vessel.  
\---  
The night of May 2nd, 2004 would always hold fond memories for Sam. It was his 21st birthday, but what he would always remember that night for was that that was when he met Castiel for the very first time. Sam had been out celebrating his birthday with Lisa and Jessica, and had literally bumped into the angel. Castiel had been dragged to the bar by Balthazaar and Gabriel, his two brothers instisting that he needed to loosen up and learn to have fun.  
After that night Castiel and Sam were inserparable, and only six months later they got married.  
\---  
January 24th, 2006 saw Sam and Castiel bringing their adopted son, Dean, home for the very first time. The boy's mother had passed away a few months prior after being killed by an angry spirit. Sam and Cas had instantly connected with the boy, who had been staying with Bobby at the time.  
\---  
In May of 2007 Lucifer was released from his cage, on one condition, he was not allowed to try and take over the world. Lucifer knew his freedom came at a price but was never told what it would actually be.  
\---  
On Sam's 25th birthday, a baby boy was born. He was named Samuel. On Sam's 25th birthday, Sam remembered, remembered the other life, remembered Dean.  
\---  
Almost five years after he had walked out the door and out of his family's life, Jimmy Novak went home. It wasn't long after that he was sent away again, but at least this time they knew why.  
\---  
The world didn't end, the apocalypse never happened, there was never a civil war in heaven. Mary Winchester never died, John Winchester never made his deal, the seals were never broken. Gabriel and Jessica and Ellen and Jo and Ash and all the others never died.  
But Sam remembered how it had really happened, remembered the brother who had obviously given everything, given his life, so that Sam could be happy. Sam remembered the pain, the loss, and he carried that knowledge. He knew that when he remembered everything so did his father, so did Castiel. They knew they were being given a second chance, a chance to fix what had broken.  
\---  
In the late summer of 2008, the same day Dean had clawed himself from his grave in the original timeline, Sam met Michael and Jimmy and little Sammy.  
\---  
On May 2nd, 2012 Dean started remembering the truth.


End file.
